A Chance Encounter
by SlytherinPrincess113
Summary: After seeing eachother in a club Hermione and Draco share a passionate night. Is there something there or was it a chance encounter. Could be a sequal in the works. R


He looked in the mirror at his reflection. "Merlin I'm sexy." He winked at himself as someone knocked on the door. He crossed the room to his bedroom door and opened it. Standing there were his two best friends. "Hey Draco" They said at the same time. "Hey Theo, hey Blaise." He greeted them. "So are you ready to go?" asked Theo. "Yeah are you done checking yourself out in the mirror?" Joked Blaise. "Yeah I guess so." He smirked.

They were heading to a club in Muggle London. Draco preferred the clubs there; he did not have to worry about girls who knew him and his reputation. He just wanted to go and let loose and have a good time. Muggle girls were so easy to get in the sack. And that is what he wanted, an easy shag. The three friends apparated to a back alley near the club. They stepped out onto the street and Blaise said they should go in this one first. It was a strip club. "Blaise are you serious? I don't need to pay to see some bird take off her close. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy for Merlin's sake." "Aw, come on Draco. You may not have to, but Theo does!" "Hey" Said Theo, looking hurt. Laughing, Draco kept going until they reached the entrance to Club Witchcraft. How ironic.

As they entered the club the music was deafening. They made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. Draco stood with his back to the bar and scanned the room. The place was packed and he could see gorgeous girls everywhere. As he was scanning the dance floor a pretty blond girl walked up and asked Theo if he wanted to dance. He agreed, only after Blaise shoved him forward. The two friends stood there for a few minutes before they noticed two girls watching them from the end of the bar. They looked at each other and smirked. They walked over to the girls and introduced themselves. The girls wanted to dance and the boys agreed. They were on the dance floor for sometime when Draco noticed a sexy brunette dancing nearby. He watched her move. The way she swayed her hips was getting his attention. He abandoned the girl he was dancing with and moved behind the brunette. He started swaying with her to the beat of the music. The girl stiffened a bit until her friends gave her the thumbs up, assuring her he was good-looking. With this she leaned into him more, encouraging him. He put his hands on her hips and grinded with her. As they were moving together the song changed to Temperature by Sean Paul. The girl moved her hands above her head and wrapped them around Draco's neck, drawing him closer to her body. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and leaned into her. He whispered the words into her ear along with the lyrics. "I got the right tactics to turn you on." This sent chills down her spine as she felt his cool breathe on her neck. She moved her hands into his silky hair and he ran his hands along her flat stomach. Merlin he wanted this girl.

The song changed to a slower tune and the girl made to walk away, but Draco stopped her. He brought her back to him and turned her around. They froze as they stood there on the dance floor. He was looking into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her eyes were like glowing orbs of caramel, her lips luscious and pink. She had a body to die for and the outfit she had on just enhanced it. She stared at him and her mouth fell open. He knew he was sexy, but the look on the girls face perplexed him. He tried to draw her close to dance with him, but she pulled away, leaving him standing there. He couldn't believe it; no girl would ever walk away from him. He followed her and tried to take her hand, but she yanked it away. He followed her off the dance floor and up to the bar. "HEY!" "What?" "Why did you walk away like that?" "You don't recognize me do you?" She asked "No, why? Should I?" "Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" "Huh? How do you know my name?" "You are blind!" With this she turned to her friends and said she was leaving. She stormed off, leaving him standing alone again. He was starting to get pissed off, who the fuck does she think she is anyway. He followed her onto the street and grabbed her wrist. "Tell me how you know me." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but his hold was too strong. "I can't believe you don't recognize me!" "Where do I know you from?" "Well, being as this is Muggle London, and you certainly aren't a Muggle, I would say from our world." "You're a witch?" "Top of my class!"

He looked into her eyes again, seeing nothing but utter contempt. "Your eyes are familiar." "Oh Malfoy, it's me, Granger!" He dropped his hold on her wrist, backing up a few steps. "Granger? Wow! What happened to you?" "I grew up Malfoy. Unlike you I see." "What is that suppose to mean?" "Oh come off it, you obviously don't have a problem with Muggle girls. You were practically trying to shag me right on the dance floor. And now you can't touch me because you know who I am." She said, glaring at him. "You don't know anything about me! So don't assume anything!" He yelled at her. She looked at him and hissed, "I know enough about you to know that you would shag any Muggle girl that gave you the time of day." "Granger, you don't know what you're talking about." "Oh, so you didn't come to this club to find some unsuspecting girl to hook up with?" "What? Why would you think that?" "History, Malfoy, history." "Well you're wrong. I just wanted to have a good time." "Did you?" "What?" he asked her, surprised. "Did you have a good time?" "Uh, yeah, I guess. Why did you ask that?" "Because, I enjoyed myself." "You did? When? When you pulled away from me?" "No, when we were dancing together." Draco's head was spinning. Did she just say she enjoyed dancing with him? "Then why did you walk away? I still wanted to dance with you." "You shocked me, is all." She looked down at her feet. "Well, I didn't mean to. Do you want to go back in?" "What? You still want to dance with me?" He gave her his trademark smirk and said; "Did you not get the impression I was having a good time with you?" "Um." She smiled, embarrassed. "I kind of got that impression." "Granger, you know you are hot and I just want to have a good time." He took her hand and led her back into the club.

After Draco returned home he took a shower and lay on his bed. He didn't remember ever having a better time than he had tonight. Seeing Hermione Granger after all these years was odd. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. She was the sexiest girl he had met in a long time. The old know-it-all bookworm from Hogwarts was gone; and in its place was a confident, sexy woman. His mind was spinning with thoughts of her as he fell asleep. Dreaming only of her.

The next morning he awoke with a smile on his face, thinking of her. 'Wow' he thought. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about her so much'. No girl had ever infatuated him in this way. Most girls he would just sleep with and never talk to them again. But not this one, he wanted to see her again. He was not sure if it was because he couldn't bed her or if he indeed liked her. He decided to contact her, but what should he say? He got some parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill in his ink jar, he thought of what to say. Then it hit him. When he finished he called to his owl and informed her to bring it to Hermione. The owl flew off with a hoot, as if it understood.

Hermione was getting out of the shower when she noticed an unfamiliar owl at her window. She let it in and removed what it was carrying. She picked up the rose and smelled it, then tore open the letter. When she looked at the parchment, there was only one line written on it.

_**Tonight, same place.**_

She couldn't think of what it meant until she remembered last night. She smiled and put the rose in a glass of water. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Malfoy again. Of course she had a fabulous time last night. She was just not willing to trust him after all these years. But she decided to go anyways.

Later that night Draco checked his reflection in the long mirror and disappeared with a crack. He made his way to the same club and entered, excited to see her. He stood at the bar looking for her for a long time. He was starting to think she wasn't coming when the bartender put a drink in front of him, saying it was from the brunette at the end of the bar. Draco looked to where the bartender had pointed and saw those beautiful eyes looking back at him. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hi." He said to her, leaning against the bar. "Hi yourself." She replied, looking into his eyes. "Would you care to escort me to the dance floor?" Draco asked her, offering his arm. She took it and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. They began dancing, apart from each other at first. Then he pulled her against him and held the small of her back. She put her arms around his neck as their bodies moved together. He pulled her closer and put his knee between her legs, leaving no space between their bodies. He lowered one of his hands to her thigh, slowly sliding it up to rest under her bum. She had on a very short skirt and he could feel her satin knickers. He squeezed her bum and she pushed herself closer to him, feeling his excitement. She looked into his stormy eyes and licked her lips. He took this as his cue and kissed her. He ran his tongue along her lips to gain access, which she allowed him. He tightened his grip on her bum and she fisted his hair, kissing deeper. When they pulled apart he leaned her back and kissed her neck, he could feel her moan against his chest. He brought her face back up to his and whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here." She nodded in agreement. They left the dance floor and headed outside, once there he pulled her to him and kissed her again, leading her into the alleyway he had arrived in. With a small _crack_ he apparated them into his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. When they arrived there she pulled back and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked. "My place." She nodded in understanding and took his lips in hers again. She backed him against the wall and kissed him with more force. 'God he wanted her so badly'. He thought as she ran her nails down the front of his shirt.

He grabbed her by the waist and turned, pinning her back to the wall. He left her lips and kissed her cheek, and down her jaw line to her neck. She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. He kissed down the front of her low cut shirt, nibbling at her breasts. He slid his hands up to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He looked down at her green satin bra and attacked the top of her breast. His hand slid up her back, undoing her bra, he slid the straps down her arms, kissing her breasts as it fell to the floor. He took her breast in his mouth, sucking and biting at her pink nipple. She moaned at the feel of his mouth on her, arching her back. She pulled him up to her and kissed him roughly, unbuttoning his silk shirt. She slid the soft fabric off his shoulders, revealing an amazing body underneath. She ran her hands down his firm chest and pulled herself close to him. She turned so his back was now against the wall and kissed his neck, leaving red marks as she moved down to his chest. She bit at his nipple, causing him to moan. She kissed down to the top of his pants, stopping only to undo them and push them around his ankles. She slid his silk boxers down and revealed his excited member. She looked up at him as she continued kissing him. "Granger" he moaned, "you don't have…" She cut him off, "I'm a big girl Malfoy, and I know what I want." And with that she took him into her mouth. He let out a very pleasured moan, causing her to suck harder. He leaned his head against the wall and put his hands in her hair. "Oh Merlin, Gr.. Hermione!" The sound of her first name escaping his lips caused her to move faster. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him. He kissed her with so much passion her knees weakened. He turned her around and pinned her to the wall, roaming her body with his hands. He kissed down her body to the waistband of her skirt, pulling it off. He removed her panties and continued his journey down her body. He bit her inner thigh, causing her to take in a gasp of air, letting it out with a loud moan. He nibbled and kissed all around her womanhood, teasing her. Then he entered her with his tongue, licking and sucking as she screamed. She put her hands in his hair and leaned back against the cold wall. He put her leg over his shoulder as he continued his efforts. She moaned and bucked her hips as he sucked her flowing juices.

She pulled him up to her and kissed him, grabbing him around the neck. He slid his hands down her back, grabbing her bum and pulling her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her, slow at first. He held her bum with one hand as his other hand pushed against the wall, bracing them. He kissed her neck hard, biting down with pleasure. She gasped and breathed into his ear. "Oh, DRACO!" Hearing her utter his name for the first time sent him thrusting into her harder and faster. He pulled her away from the wall and moved towards the bed. He laid her down without breaking their connection. He grabbed her hips and leaned into her deeper, causing her to scream his name again. "I love when you say my name," he panted in her ear. She moaned his name over and over again, causing him to pump her harder and harder. They both felt their bodies going over the edge as they screamed each other's names. He collapsed on top of her kissing her again. They were so spent that they fell asleep almost immediately.

When Draco awoke in he morning he found his bed empty. Looking around, he thought he had dreamt the encounter with her. But as he rolled over he noticed a letter addressed to him on the pillow. He tore it open and laughed at what he read.

_**Draco,**_

_**Last night was great. Maybe we will have another chance encounter.**_

_**Hermione**_

He leaned his head back onto his pillow and sighed. "If you're lucky."

**The End**


End file.
